


I Gotta Find You (HE)

by sunflower0111



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur/Merlin - Freeform, M/M, Merlin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0111/pseuds/sunflower0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur want to find Merlin .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotta Find You (HE)

你，有没有见过我？我走了很远，才来到这里，涉过黑山白水，历尽百劫千难，在我每一次的人生中，找到你。

——题记（出自《灵魂摆渡》）

 

序

Arthur并不知道自己在哪里，尽管他已经恢复意识很久了，可是他宛若一缕来自千年前的腐朽幽魂，他看不见自己，触碰不到自己，甚至感知不到自己。除了那些过去的记忆常常萦绕在身侧，除了身侧的少年提醒着那些记忆的真实……

他常常在迷雾中看见这个少年，黑发，蓝眼，永远身着深色长袍，少言寡语，神情淡漠，仿佛这世上再没有任何人能勾起他心湖一丝一毫的波澜。如果不是那张熟悉的面容，他一定会大声否认，这不是Merlin，绝不是！

可他是，他真的是。Arthur觉得很疼，如果他能感受到疼痛的话，他心脏的部位一定疼极了。他是那么地无力，他只能陪着他，陪着他参与一场又一场的葬礼，送走那些共同的友人。他只能陪着他，陪着他走过两人曾一起走过的每一处，寂寥又孤独。他只能陪着他，陪着他静静地坐在阿瓦隆湖畔，一坐就是好几年。偶尔听他说起他们的故事，向吟游诗人歌颂他的事迹，独自游走在这个世界的边缘。 

他是幽灵吗？他是魂魄吗？他什么都不是，也许他只是最后残存的意识，对Merlin的愧疚，心疼，感情所孵育出的意识。

这一次，他依旧如同往常一样陪着他，即使Merlin的容颜不改，一如往昔，丝毫不被漫长的时光所侵蚀，他还是知道距离他曾经的时代已经过了太久太久了……

他看着Merlin来到他从未来过的地方，一个光明亮堂的神殿，他看着他念着古老神秘的咒语，他看着他的周身狂风大作，他看着他与三名陌生的女性激烈争执，他看着他破坏神像摧毁庙宇，他看着那三名女性愤怒指控，也看着她们无奈妥协。

他是想阻止的，然而一股又一股的力量仿佛藤蔓紧紧拉扯着他，稍作反抗就是血肉撕裂的疼痛，他仿佛被抛进一个黑暗的深渊中不断下坠，耳畔是风呼啸而过的撕裂声，眼前是无边无际的黑色。接着过去的回忆犹如卷轴般缓缓舒展，以一种全新的姿态在这场漫长的坠落中一一显现。

然后，他听见有人在呼唤他，他看见Merlin向他走来，不是沉重的长袍，而是很久很久以前，和记忆里一样的红色口水巾，藏蓝色的棉麻衫，他对着他微笑，叫他Arthur。接着转身离开，背影消失在一片色彩斑斓的光芒里，了无踪迹。

"这就是Emrys在你沉睡后所发生的一切。"

"以性命和魔法为代价，要你复活。"

"这世上绝没有令人死而复活的魔法。"

"他违抗神祇，却要你回来。"

你们对他做了什么？Arthur想要愤怒的咆哮，却无济于事。

"Emrys为你付出如斯，甚至以魔法相要挟。"

"即使他忤逆神的旨意，可是伟大的神还是愿意再给一次机会。"

"Emrys因你而生，也为你而亡。他就是魔法本身。"

"带着记忆去找他吧，一世又一世，直到他愿意再次为你使用魔法。"

无所谓了，就算是永无止境的轮回也没关系。他活时，他护了他一世，他死后，他守了他千年。他想见见他，拥抱他一下，那些来不及说出的话，他也想亲口告诉他。

Arthur微微勾起嘴角，对自己微笑了一下，顺着力量的牵引陷入再一次的长眠。可是，他知道自己不必恐慌，因为下一次睁开眼睛，他一定能看见Merlin。

 

01巫师

他从混沌中醒来，携带着和Merlin有关的所有记忆，如此清晰而又模糊，当他意识到自己和Merlin一样是一名巫师时，他露出愉悦的笑容，神色因怀念而带着满满的温柔。

第一次，离你的世界这样近，真好。

幽静的月光下，金发蓝眼的少年蹲坐在地上，双手紧紧拥抱着自己，仿佛在透过这具身躯拥抱着另一个遥远孤单的灵魂。

"Arthur"，身后传来黑发少年的轻声呼唤，Arthur应声回头，跟前向自己撒娇的少年是他这一世导师的孩子Merle，他第一次见到他时，小小的Merle缩瑟在导师的身后，微微探出头，冲他腼腆地笑，虽然只是转瞬即逝的短短一秒，他还是在他身上看见了一抹Merlin的影子。这难道还不足以构成他留下的理由吗？

Merle是个很天真善良的孩子，此时的他正高举着一只和他发色无异的幼猫，嚷嚷着所有的巫师身边必须该有一只黑色的猫，大概是从某本童话书上看到的插图吧，Arthur淡淡想着的同时伸手接过猫，任由Merle闹嚷着和他讨论着猫咪的名字，叮嘱着他该如何细心饲养照顾它，他当然会好好对它，毫无疑问，因为这是Merle——很有可能是Merlin送给他的。

不是没有过试探，事实上Arthur不止一次像一个潜伏在敌营里的间谍小心翼翼地寻觅着自己同伴那样试探着Merle，他向他诉说着关于永恒之王的传说，Merle很喜欢这样故事，在他们还不熟悉的幼时，他就是凭借这样的床前故事拉近了彼此距离。他带他去过阿瓦隆的湖畔——尽管那里的雾霭已经消散，Merle也只是静静地陪着他沿着湖边慢慢走，听他低声絮语着那些跟Merlin大法师有关的神话。他送给过他红色的口水巾，Merle却是捂着肚子乐个不停，一边笑话他的品味，一边顺手将口水巾系在Todd——那只小黑猫的脖子上。

如果他想不起来过去的记忆也没关系，反正这一世他可以保护他，用他——Merlin最熟悉的魔法。Arthur这样想着，俯身抱起了Todd，用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭它柔软的毛发，然后将它脖颈上有些松散的口水巾重新系好。他很喜欢Merle送给他的猫咪，这让很多他一个人的时候，不至于被思念Merlin的寂寞所吞噬，对于这点他实在是太感激了，因为他汹涌的孤独终于有了一个可以宣泄的对象。

时间日复一日，年复一年地过去，就像他曾以为Merlin会一直陪着他那样以为他可以守护好Merle，然而却是他过于愚蠢地沉浸在他自以为的美好国度里。

黑夜，从恒古开始就是血腥和杀戮最好的掩护，他是巫师没错，可他的魔法远不及Merlin的千万分之一，她们说过Merlin是魔法本身，谁又能超一种无形却又贯穿古今的能量呢？所以他无力抵抗那些穿着红色长袍，以帽掩面的巫师们，他们过于强大，也过于危险，在他们面前的自己是那么地孱弱渺小，所以他被禁锢的咒语困住而无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着他们用残忍的手段杀死他的导师，将血色和绝望染上Merle的面容。他们宛如蝗虫过境般掠夺着屋子里的一切，无礼粗鲁得令人作呕。

他看着Todd从房间里踱步悠悠走出，他看着那些巫师走向它，他看着Merle大喊着Todd快跑……平时懂事得仿佛通了人性的猫咪却充耳不闻，它暴露在月光下，碧色眼眸在月色里流转着金色的波光，它伸展着四肢，从脚开始变化，一点一点生长出了人类的肢体，他轻轻扭动着脖子，侧过身体，多么熟悉的面孔啊，黑色微卷的头发，灰蓝的眼睛，还有脖子上红色的口水巾。是Merlin！是他！一瞬间失而复得的喜悦冲散了他心头沉重的阴霾。可是眼前的Merlin神情慵懒，勾起的嘴角带着狡猾的轻佻，他越过导师的尸体，在某一个巫师面前单膝下跪，用Arthur无比熟悉却又绝对陌生的嗓音说，“吾主。”

很久以前，他刚刚挑起重任成为卡梅洛特的国王，那时Merlin曾和他的骑士们一起，在光明的大殿上宣誓着他们永远的忠诚，可是现在，Merlin却匍匐在别人脚下唤别人“吾主”。

然后，他随手拾起散落在地上的长剑，腥红的血液流过刀刃，他目不斜视，朝Merle走去，锐利的剑锋拖过地面，发出刺耳的声响，就像是来自地狱的邀请。他一边走着，一边扯掉围在脖子上的口水兜，像丢弃一块破布一样扔在地上……

Merlin手持着长剑，连眼睛都不眨一下地就将剑身刺入Merle的胸口，结束了他的性命，果断又决绝。鲜血映满了他灰蓝色的双瞳，甚至面颊上也被一些红色液体溅到，可他毫不在意，只是用手背轻轻拭去。Arthur几乎要被眼前的一幕吞噬掉他所有的思想和理智。

Merlin转身，视线与自己相交，Arthur想发声，想说话，他想告诉他，他是Arthur，他找了他好久，可是被魔法紧紧束缚住的他丝毫发不出任何的音节。而Merlin只是毫不在意地瞥了自己一眼，任由那些巫师们向自己涌来……疼痛，毫无意外地从心脏那里蔓延，Arthur身体砰然倒下，可眼睛还是努力停留在远处的Merlin，他的脸上没有一丝的不忍或者犹豫，渐渐地，目光失去了焦距，意识消失之际，他突然回忆起了过去的某段时光。

那会儿他还是个风发的无知少年，因一时意气而猎杀了一头白色的独角兽，他还记得当时Merlin泛红着眼，像个女孩儿一样指责他杀害动物的残忍。

Merlin，已经不是Merlin了……

 

02凶手

他宁可被Merlin杀死，他还不如死于Merlin的剑刃之下……

Arthur矗立在门外，久久不曾移动，他透过洁净的玻璃窗口，凝视着病房里苍白纤瘦的背影，深沉的眼神仿佛年迈垂死的僧人遥望古塔顶楼的破败梵钟，怀念却又无力靠近。

他微微侧过头，快速地眨了下眼，掩去晶莹的泪光。既然这是他所犯下的错误，那就让他负责吧，无论如何，他再也不愿意失去Merlin。手不由得攥紧了Merlin的病例报告。

姓名：Merlin

病称：抑郁症并发失语症

病因：公路发生连环车祸，父母女友皆因此死亡

这是他的错，他是害死Merlin家人和恋人的罪魁祸首。那场导致连环车祸的司机，他认识。他还记得悲剧发生的前一日，他作为义工当了一日交警，然后遇见了那个因醉驾而本该被他扣去最后一分吊销执照的人，偏偏那张脸像极了他的曾经的姐姐——Morgana。

一时的心软酿成了难以挽回的过错，他是杀人凶手。尽管，这个秘密没人知道。可是，自责和愧疚终究成了他这一世昼夜寤寐的梦靥，就像爬满槲寄生房屋背面，永远照不到阳光的阴暗角落，滋生着不为人知的悲戚。

他向医生询问着Merlin的病情，尽管医生对他身份尚有猜忌，却终究败在他恳求的目光下，“病情相当严重，病人此前的生活太过顺利，甚至不久后他将要和他女友订婚，可惜了这孩子。”医生的话成功地让他的罪恶感更深一些，Arthur想去见见Merlin，面对面那种，“你要做好心理准备，出事后他除了说过一句‘为什么偏偏是我？’就再也没有开口说话了。”我只是想离他近一点，Arthur心想，有没有交流并不重要，千年前，多少次的战役，彼此的默契足以用眼神传递信任。

他总是这样过分的自信。Arthur半蹲在Merlin的面前，遮挡住他看向窗外的视线，然而当他与Merlin目光相交时，他知道他错了。Merlin的眼神空洞，没有焦距，灰蓝的眼眸失去了光泽，犹如一汪死潭般平静，没有悲伤，没有痛苦。可是这样的眼神他是如此熟悉，在他陪伴Merlin坐在阿瓦隆湖的那几年，Merlin注视着远方，仿佛他能透过无尽的雾霭看见载他离去的小舟，他知道这是什么样的眼神，是绝望。

“Merlin。”他能做的仅仅只是叫出这个名字，他该说什么？他能说什么？他并不了解这一世Merlin的生活，难道要他跟他聊聊站在他眼前的杀人凶手吗？这个念头只是一闪而过就被他毫不犹豫地否决了，他害怕，并且恐惧着——如果有一天Merlin看他的目光里流动着憎恨。

第一次的交流并不是一个好的开端，除了他喋喋不休的自我介绍就没有别的声音回应他，甚至连一个眼神也没有，不过没关系，他可以等，他会常常去看他，和他聊聊天。

“我去过你的学校，你是历史系的研究生，我看过你的论文，你对亚瑟王的故事很感兴趣吗？”Arthur小心地试探着，“你愿不愿意听听看我了解的亚瑟王？”回应他的是一阵无声的沉默，Arthur不由得苦笑，如果亚瑟王这几个字能让他提起兴趣，那早在第一次他说起自己的名字时就会有所触动。

诉说自己的故事并不会觉得有多么值得骄傲，尤其听你故事的人不仅一语不发，而且还是你那些故事里的主角之一时，你只会有些羞赧，在Merlin面前，他没有办法自豪。这个人，跟他一起走过充满荆棘的森林，并肩作战。这个人，陪他度过失去父亲的痛苦时光，不离不弃。这个人，曾拥有这世界上最强大的魔法，位于顶端。可是现在这个人被绝望的恶魔紧握着心脏。想到这里，Arthur忍不住抿紧了嘴唇。

很可惜，他的努力并不能扭转局面，因为Merlin自杀了。当他接到来自医院的电话时，一阵刺骨的寒气沿着脊髓而瞬间蔓延至百骸，雪白色的盲点在眼皮底下不断跳跃着，最后泛成金色的光圈缓缓散开。

他推开房门，看着病床上戴着氧气罩的黑发青年，终于忍不住蹲下了身体，哽咽了。是他的错，这全部都是他的错。Arthur垂着头，低声轻诉着自己的罪孽，他的后悔，他的痛苦，他的自责。床头传来了细微的响动，Arthur猛然抬头，通红的眼眶迎上了Merlin沉寂的注视，Merlin抬起双手，缓缓伸向Arthur，他可以清晰地看见Merlin苍白而又骨节分明的手带着愤怒的颤抖，相交的目光中发散着憎恶，可是他的周身却依然笼罩绝望的悲怆。

Arthur仿佛听见Merlin在说“我恨你。是你毁了我原本的生活。因为你我失去了我的一切。”然后Merlin的手揪住了他的领口。Arthur觉得有什么沉甸甸的东西在他的胃里往下坠，扯得他整个人生疼生疼的，直冒的冷汗甚至浸湿了他金色的头发。

滴——

心电监护仪发出了死神的呼唤，随着心脏跳动的停止，Merlin的手骤然坠下，皮肤几乎呈现着死一样的灰白，“不！Merlin！”Arthur抱紧床上失去呼吸的单薄身躯，不要离开他，他的头埋在Merlin的颈窝里，双臂越过腋下扣着Merlin的脊背。可是他甚至不敢去看他最后一眼，他害怕那双曾满怀着希冀和笑意的眼里，会被绝望和憎恨爬满。

他失去Merlin了，Arthur颓然地蹲坐在地上，白色的大理石地板映射着他的神情，如此绝望，如此恐慌，犹如失去了全世界。他知道，余下的生命里，他将与砭人肌骨的孤寂和永不知疲倦的自我谴责相伴。

 

03国王

比起躺在带着华丽帷幔的卧床上歇息或者坐在雕着精美花纹大壁炉一旁的软座上，他更喜欢这里——悠长的、人来人往的、熙熙攘攘的长廊。

他知道他的臣民是如何在背地里称呼他的，他们表面上恭维而又谦卑，却在转身后，压低了声音，用一种嘲笑中带着可惜的口吻叫他疯子国王。Arthur挑起一边的嘴角，无所谓地笑笑，疯子吗？他当然是，而且疯得彻头彻尾，毫无挽救的可能性。谁又能在失而复得，又得而复失之后还保持清醒呢？

他有些理解为什么Merlin总在阿瓦隆湖畔一边等他，一边咒骂着命运，该死的命运！Arthur垂下头，房间里明亮的烛火随着从窗口吹来的微风而轻轻跳跃着，斑驳的影子投落在雪白的墙面上而浅浅地晕开成淡黄的光圈，偶有一些不安分的撒在Arthur纤长的睫毛上，华丽而明堂的房间衬得他孤单的身影越发寂寥。

他是一国之主，而这一世的Merlin则是他忠心的臣子。何其有幸！这个国家没有魔法，这个Merlin不用背负痛苦，他只是他最忠心的臣子。他从自己还是王子时就辅佐他，他为他烦恼的国事出谋划策，他言之凿凿地为百姓请命，结果却为了救自己而葬身在杀手的剑刃下。真是一场捉弄人心的该死命运。他又一次看着Merlin死去在他温暖的怀里，感受着他逐渐冰冷的身体，和缓缓流逝的生命。从那以后，他的骨髓仿佛被世界上最邪恶的毒液渗透，一点一点地折磨着他，长年累月的痛苦最终化作他歇斯底里的疯狂——好吧！其实并没有那么可怕，他只是养成了一个有关收集的癖好。

他收集Merlin，从这个世界的每一个角落收集Merlin的一切。而他华美偌大的城堡则是他堪称完美的收藏室。

在城堡里工作的每一个仆人都有Merlin的影子，有些人，他们拥有黑如夜空的微卷头发；有些人，他们的灰蓝眼眸璀璨如水晶；有些人，他们面颊两侧的颧骨微微凸出；有些人，他们的嘴唇柔软殷红像樱桃；有些人，论面容哪里都不像，只是某个瞬间的笑容能让Arthur想起Merlin拉开窗帘叫他起床的早晨。

他把那些Merlin的零件复制品（他是这样称呼的，毕竟他们并不，也绝不是Merlin）从各个地方挖掘出来，把他们圈养在他的城堡里，看着他们在长廊里穿梭忙碌。他给他们提供优渥的月供，他为他们安排好年迈或者尚幼的家人，同样的，他也命令他们，命令他们穿着藏蓝的棉麻衫，脖子上系着红色或者灰色的领巾。后来，他甚至为了方便他的收集而向周边的国家发起战争，仅仅是要满足他几乎停不下来的收集欲。

噢！又一个男孩要来了！Arthur看着那些谄媚的笑容，很快就得出了结论。事实上自从他的国家越发强大后，越来越多的小国向他投诚。与此同时，他的爱好也被公之于众，他一定会在野史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，Arthur心想。瞧瞧他的臣民，一边不屑他的收藏癖，一边又做出讨好他的举动。可是……Arthur的眼睛因惊讶而张大，这个男孩，实在和这一世的Merlin太像了，包括给人的感觉。

“国王陛下。”少年在他面前单膝下跪，Arthur却因此恢复了理智，不管是哪个Merlin从来对他都是直呼其名的，他抿了抿嘴，将这个男孩收下了，并且让他成为自己的贴身仆人——这样的一张脸，多看两眼都能让他觉得自己的心像被太阳烘烤过那样的暖和。

整个城堡的人都知道这个新来的男孩有多得宠，因为国王上哪儿都带着他，不管是狩猎还是出征，他清晨服侍国王起床，夜晚是最后一个见到国王的人，这是多么荣耀的象征啊。

“国王陛下，该歇息了。”Arthur抬头，不得不再次称赞他们的煞费苦心，眼前的男孩与这一世的Merlin太相像，就连一些细枝末节的小动作也如出一辙，这一世的Merlin也总催促着他快点休息，有时候战事繁忙，他还会亲自来到他卧室，迫使他快些离开床铺去参加会议。“不，我不困。”Arthur回答，男孩牵出一个笑脸，“不如我去给陛下倒杯牛乳？”他一边这样建议着，一边急不可耐地往门口方向移动，很快他就带着一杯散发暖暖气息的牛奶进来，他几乎可以闻到牛奶中掺杂的蜂蜜甜味儿。

可是这牛奶有问题，接过牛奶的Arthur笑了，他甚至不用亲自尝上一口，淡黄色的粉末还残留在杯沿口，真是粗心，Arthur抬起头，看了眼有些不安的男孩。他在认真的考虑要不要喝下这杯东西，事实上他很累了，如果能死在一张和Merlin相似的脸下，对他何尝不是一种解脱呢？上一世，他在愧疚和自责中了却了一生，几十年的光阴尚且如此漫长，何况Merlin……

奶色的乳白液体，在明亮的烛火下晃动着诱人的光泽，香甜的气味萦绕在鼻间，他含住杯口，余光看见男孩轻松地呼出了口气。也好，如果死去的话，他就能去下一世找Merlin了，Arthur闭上眼，喉头微微滚动。

“Arthur——”

有人在叫他，Arthur停下了动作，这声音是……Merlin？恍惚间，周围的一切开始扭曲，男孩的脸，宫殿的墙壁，医院的医生，Morgana的醉脸，导师的尸体，Merle的尖叫……他们以一种极其诡异的形态搅动在一起，交替出现。

“醒过来——”

随着声音越来越近，越来越清晰，一切仿佛被人按了暂停键，却又在瞬息间化成数不清的七彩拼图朝四周迅速飞扬了出去，像是被撞碎的晶莹水晶球在摇曳不停的大箱子中化成剔透的碎渣。

 

最终章 

Arthur觉得自己似乎只是做了一个又冗长又痛苦的梦，他睁开眼睛，发现自己身处于一大片迷雾中，竟有些像阿瓦隆的雾霭，柔和的月光和点点繁星在墨色的夜幕中是那么明亮而又遥远。

Arthur侧头，颇为费力地支撑着酸软的身体站起来，不远处，有一抹漆黑的影子隐隐约约摇晃着，“Merlin?”他难以置信地带着怀疑试探，而后那个身影一怔，向自己走来，脸庞的轮廓愈加清晰，熟悉的眼眸带着一如往昔的关切，“Arthur！”他听到那个人叫他的名字，竟是如此让人怀念。

对于Arthur来说，与Merlin的每一次相遇都是久别重逢。而对于Merlin来说，这却是一场跨越了一千多年的初见。Merlin走到Arthur的跟前，伸出手，颤颤巍巍地抚上他如金丝般柔软的头发，清澈的双眸瞬间被泪水占据，Arthur微愣，伸手将Merlin揽入怀里。紧紧拥抱的身体，相交的脖颈，满足的叹息，鼻腔里温热的呼气……仿佛又回到从前，他还是那个骄傲的王子，他还是那个笨拙的男仆。有太多话想说了，有太多问题想问了，可是，他们此时此刻只想感受彼此真实可以触摸的身躯，无需语言的默契交流足矣。

Arthur可以感受到衣襟被Merlin汩汩的泪水浸湿，他也有点想哭了，可他实在是太好奇了，难道之前的所发生的一切都只是他的南柯一梦吗？化成黑猫的Merlin，躺在病床上的Merlin，辅佐自己的Merlin……

“并非全都是梦境，”怀里的Merlin出声，“这里还隶属于阿瓦隆，你心里的疑问，我都能听见。”Merlin半挣脱开Arthur的怀抱，如此说道，“你在那个深渊里看到了什么？”

Arthur不解地皱了皱眉，却听话地回答，“我看到了过去，以一种不可思议的全新视角看到了那些我不知道的过去。巨龙的预言，Freya的死，你父亲是驭龙者，哦当然，还有你为了我一次次地使用魔法。而我竟然从来没有发现。”说到这里，Arthur有些不好意思耸耸肩，引来Merlin温浅地一笑。

“所以每当我说我不知道救了你这条皇家小命多少次可是相当认真的！”Merlin略带骄傲地冲Arthur挑眉，“那你还记得三面女神说要如何才能停止吗？”

“直到你愿意再次为我使用魔法。可是你之前甚至不会魔法……不是指梦里的你？而是真实的你！”

Merlin赞许地笑笑，“还不错，你脑子没因为睡了一千多年而变得更加愚蠢。”Arthur却是不满地拽着Merlin的脑袋，蹂躏着他黑色的头发，两人嬉闹了一阵才安分了下来，“我等了你很久很久，都不见你回来，于是我就去大闹了她们的殿堂。你知道的，我就是魔法本身，我将自己封印了起来，威胁她们如果不把你还给我，我将会永远沉睡，这世间将不复魔法的痕迹。而神明是依赖信徒的崇拜和供奉才有的存在，魔法一旦消失，她们将一无所有——”

“所以她们拿我当诱饵引你出来？”Arthur打断了Merlin的话，“她们可真有办法，骗我说是转世，没想到却是一个接一个的噩梦。”

“骗你不假，可这梦却与她们无关。梦反映的是人内心最真实的欲望，你不妨问问你自己，那些噩梦是不是你内心深处，甚至连你自己也不曾发现的念头。”Merlin就地坐了下来，随手一挥生起了一团火焰，Arthur却因为Merlin的话陷入了迷惑，“可是我的每个梦都和你有关啊……”

瞥了眼不知道在咕咕嚷嚷些什么的Arthur，Merlin止不住地微笑了起来，“无论如何，你回来了。”听到Merlin的话，Arthur半蹲了下来，“是啊，我回来了。”可是谁知道还能呆多久呢？他不过凡人之躯，匆匆几十年一晃而过，而Merlin却要一个人继续在那条无尽漫长的时间长河中游走，Arthur这个名字也会随着遗憾的消散而成为灿烂历史中的一颗小小尘埃。想到这里，Arthur不由黯淡了眼眸。

Merlin的双手靠近火团，任由热量从掌心往身体里缓缓传递，“Arthur，我听得见。”说完，他仰起头，冲着有些尴尬的Arthur露出一个笑容，“这世上没有让人起死回生的魔法，我尝试无数的禁术却从未成功过。这次你能回来，是三面女神在你我之间构建了某种特殊的灵魂联系。从此以后，我将会和你共享同一个生命。”

Arthur心头因Merlin的话而颤动不已，可以想见，如果有人告诉Merlin要他一命换一命，他也一定会毫不犹豫，甚至不用一丝思考地答应下来。这个念头让Arthur的心房暖烘烘的，大概是离篝火靠得近吧，他想。

尽管Arthur依然有许多的疑惑等待着Merlin去一个个向他解答，可是现在要做的却是别的东西，“Merlin，这次的假放得够久了。”

“确实如此，陛下实在是太慷慨了。”Merlin配合着Arthur的说词。

“我的衣服需要清洗，我的盔甲需要修理，我的靴子需要擦干净，我的壁炉需要清理灰尘，哦还有我的马厩——”

“别闹了！你个皇家白痴！这个时代哪里来的盔甲，马厩！”

“……无所谓啊！反正你自己也说过，你要一辈子当我的仆人。”

“菜头！我什么时候说过？”

“你说过啊！我很乐意当你的仆人，直到我生命终结的那一天。既然现在你我都有无限的生命了，不就是一辈子吗？”

Merlin这次不再反驳。既然说好的是一辈子，差一年一个月一天一个时辰都不算一辈子。

 

END

 

 

碎碎念

想要自己猜亚瑟那些深层次的东西就看到这里可以结束了~

《巫师》我想要表现的是亚瑟对魔法的渴望和恐惧，以及他看着梅林的不老不死，还有一场又一场葬礼，他看出梅林内心里那种对生命的漠视。他在得知梅林会魔法前，一直认为魔法是邪恶的，却因为梅林对魔法产生好奇和向往。所以他是巫师，却又因为魔法的禁锢而被杀死。本来我写的是Merlin杀死亚瑟的，室友说我太过分了，我就改了~

《凶手》很容易看出来吧，亚瑟在看到那些真实的记忆后产生的负疚心态，觉得对不起梅林，而他在梅林无望的等待中看到的是一种近似绝望的悲伤。

《国王》中，亚瑟对梅林有种执念，他其实很怀念和梅林曾经的时光，可是没有魔法的梅林为了救他死去了，这种情况下他有点疯魔，而疯魔下是他对梅林的执着。其实梅林对亚瑟也相当执着，不然怎么会从沉睡中醒来，叫醒亚瑟呢~


End file.
